


Fireworks and Waterworks

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drunk Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Omorashi, Public Wetting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: Watching New Years Eve fireworks at the neighborhood park, Dean and Cas lay together getting tipsy, but Cas takes more than his fair share of vodka and ends up extremely inebriated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any typos. I'm tired as shit and just wrote this waiting for my neighbors to stop with the fucking fireworks.

“Ten minutes until the new year,” Cas said, taking another swig of his drink. 

 

“Aren’t you drunk yet?” Dean asked, picking up the near empty bottle of vodka. 

 

“Yes,” he stated. “Extremely.” 

 

“How are you so composed?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I’m not composed,” Cas argued.

 

“You’re a lot more composed than you should be after hogging all the vodka,” Dean replied. “Why are you trying so hard to act like your’e not drunk? That’s the point of getting drunk! You should have fun.” 

 

“I’m having plenty of fun,” Cas said, sitting up from the grass. 

 

The two of them were laying together on a hill above a riverbank, watching fireworks go off. 

 

“Your definition of fun is pathetic then!” Dean growled, pulling Cas on top of him and kissing the side of his face as he fell on him. 

 

Cas started laughing and let Dean kiss his face some more. 

 

“See! Laughing is good for you, Cas!” Dean teased, playfully hitting Cas in the cheeks with his hands. 

 

“What time is it?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean picked up his phone and winced at the bright light coming on. “Eight minutes left.” 

 

“I want to go to bed,” Cas groaned. “I’m tired. Can they just do the finale early?” 

 

“Not unless they’re time travelers,” Dean retorted. “You should savor spending nice time with your boyfriend.” 

 

“I think I savor that too much,” Cas replied. “You’re clingy.” 

 

“I’m not clingy,” Dean scoffed. 

 

“You’re literally clinging onto me right now,” Cas stated. 

 

“Whoops,” Dean giggled, taking his hands off of Cas’s shoulders. 

 

“Clingy, but I love you still,” Cas whispered, leaning in and kissing Dean gently on the lips. 

 

“You’re missing all the fireworks, you know?” Dean said. 

 

“You pulled me on top of you. I’m too drunk to have the energy to move,” Cas replied. 

 

Dean sighed loudly and rolled Cas back over onto his back, but then pulled him close so he could slide his arm under Cas’s neck and let him snuggle up against him. 

 

“Happy?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’m happy,” Cas replied, a slight slur in his words. 

 

“All that vodka is hitting you all at once right now, isn’t it?” Dean sang, squeezing Cas against him playfully. 

 

“Maybe,” Cas mumbled, giving Dean a big dopey smile. 

 

Cas laid there making drunken happy sighs as he made himself comfortable against Dean’s side. 

 

“Shit,” he groaned after a minute. 

 

“What?” Dean frowned and looked at him in concern. 

 

“I just got comfortable and now I have to pee,” Cas stated. 

 

“Oh well, it’s only five more minutes. Less than that, probably,” Dean mused. “Don’t get up and leave me all alone for the new year.” 

 

“I also honestly don’t know if I can walk,” Cas giggled. 

 

“Please don’t make me carry you out of here like last year. Because you know what I’m doing if I have to,” Dean stated. 

 

“I know, Dean,” Cas drawled. “You’re gonna refuse to sleep with me for the whole month of January even though both of us know you go crazy after one week,” 

 

“I mean it this time. You make me carry you out of here again, and I will go through with it,” Dean warned. 

 

“No you won’t,” Cas whispered, lifting himself up and scooting on top of Dean. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked, laughing at him. 

 

“The ground is cold and hard. You’re warm and soft,” Cas replied, wiggling around on top of Dean trying to get comfy. 

 

“You’re drunk and heavy,” Dean retorted.

 

Cas started laughing loudly and Dean groaned. 

 

“What now?” 

 

“The ground is hard, but I think you are, too now,” Cas stated. 

 

“You’re grinding on me!” Dean scoffed. “I can’t help it.” 

 

“Pervert,” Cas taunted, settling in with his head to the side of Dean’s so that he could still see. 

 

“Tease,” Dean countered, putting his hands on top of Cas’s chest and hugging him. “Think 2017’s gonna be any better?” 

 

“It has to,” Cas stated. “2016 was as low as it gets.” 

 

“Careful now. That’s what everyone said about 2015,” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Shit, you’re right. I’m gonna jinx it,” Cas hissed. “2017 is going to be the worst year of our lives. We’re going to break up and then one of us will get hit by a car and then—“ 

 

“Okay don’t continue that. You’re gonna give us both nightmares,” Dean said. “If we got in an accident, that’d mean Baby got hit, too!” 

 

“You’re not funny,” Cas stated. “Ooh! That was a heart shaped firework! How do they do that?” 

 

“I don’t know, Cas,” Dean sighed, kissing Cas’s cheek. “Google it when you’re sober.” 

 

“Where’s the vodka?” Cas mumbled, swinging his arms about on the lawn trying to find the bottle. He picked up the bottle and drank the rest of it in one go. 

 

“You’re gonna regret that in the morning,” Dean said. 

 

“How much longer?” Cas asked. 

 

“Two minutes,” Dean answered. 

 

“Is that long enough to take a nap? Because I want a nap,” Cas stated. 

 

“Cas, don’t you dare!” Dean snapped. 

 

“I’m not gonna fall asleep again,” Cas said. “Promise.” 

 

Cas yawned and turned towards Dean some. Dean looked over at him and laughed. “Yes you are. You can hardly keep your eyes open.” 

 

Cas forced his eyes wide open and made a disagreeing noise. “See? They’re open!” 

 

“Next year, we are leaving the alcohol at home, got it?” Dean chuckled. “Here, Cas, the finale!” 

 

Cas groaned and let his eyes shut. “Just put it on the DVR. I’ll watch it in the morning.” 

 

“Cas, we’re outside. There’s no DVR,” Dean stated. 

 

“Then fuck it, I want a nap,” Cas slurred. 

 

Dean whined and hit his head on the grass in defeat. “If this is how 2017 is about to start, I don’t know if I want to see 2017.” 

 

Cas hummed in response and let out a soft breath. Dean nudged him in the face with his nose a couple times and Cas just made quiet groans. 

 

Dean scoffed and watched the rest of the fireworks by himself, Cas silent excluding his warm breaths into Dean’s ear. 

 

The fire works finished and Dean shook Cas back away. “Hey, Cas.” 

 

“Hmmm,” he mumbled. 

 

“It’s over,” Dean said. 

 

“Hold on,” Cas slurred. “Be right there. Just gotta…real quick, promise.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean scoffed, shaking him a little more. “Cas?” 

 

“Be right there!” Cas replied louder. 

 

Dean sighed and let Cas wriggle around a little bit, praying to the powers of 2017 to wake his stupid boyfriend up. After a few moments, Dean gasped loudly at the sudden sensation of something wet seeping through his clothes. 

 

“Cas, please tell me that is not…” Dean groaned, and frantically shoved Cas off him. Cas just flopped over onto the grass and stared blankly at the smoky sky. 

 

Dean pulled his shirt away from his body and wrung it out, then looked over at Cas who was doing nothing, except apparently wetting his pants. 

 

“Thank God it’s dark,” Dean muttered, standing up and frowning down at his wet clothes. “Come on, Cas.” 

 

Dean grabbed Cas’s arms and pulled him up to his feet. Dean grabbed the glasses and the bottle with his free hand and passed the empty bottle to Cas. 

 

Dean practically dragged Cas over to a trash can so they could throw out the bottle and the disposable cups. 

 

“I don’t want to walk,” Cas groaned. 

 

“I can tell,” Dean sighed, putting his now free hand under Cas’s knees and lifting him up into his arms. “Ooh, your new year resolution should be a fucking diet.” 

 

“Yours should be to stop being a pussy,” Cas giggled. 

 

“I am not above dropping you, Castiel. You keep that in mind,” Dean sneered.

* * *

 

One short walk through their neighborhood later, Dean had Cas back in their house. Cas stumbled right into bed and Dean had to force him to roll over so he could get his wet clothes off. 

 

“Definitely no alcohol next year,” Dean huffed, pulling Cas’s sweats and underwear off. 

 

“But I like it,” Cas protested quietly. 

 

“Well, I don’t like getting peed on,” Dean scoffed, grabbing a random pair of underwear off the floor and sliding them up Cas’s legs. “You’re doing the laundry tomorrow.” 

 

“Okay,” Cas mumbled, rolling over and hugging the pillow. 

 

Dean pulled the blankets up over him and went to put the clothes in the bathroom. After a minute, he came back and changed out of his own clothes and put on some pajamas. 

 

Dean got under the blankets and took Cas’s pillow away so he could hug him instead. 

 

“Happy new year, you drunken bastard,” Dean whispered, kissing Cas’s nose. 

 

“Love you….too,” Cas said, pulling Dean up against him. 

 


End file.
